


Les Misérables Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Les Misérables Imagines [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Les Misérables characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Les Misérables Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Enjolras](http://alaskaandi.tumblr.com/post/75186804970)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Enjolras._

———  _Request for pietremximoff_  ———

“You are mine, and I am yours,” he breathes, any question to the truth of the statement being met with your nod as your lips crash against his own. Your legs flank him on either side, straddling his body as he guides you against him with his grip on your hips and the hand wound into you hair. Enjolras urges an answer from you with the snap of his hips and the question on his tongue, “Yes?”

“Yes,” you let out in something akin to a whine yet too breathy to be completely separate from a gasp, the sensations of your lovemaking entirely new and burning away any other desire than to lose yourself in him. He is your first, and you can’t dream of sharing this moment with anyone else but him. You tug at the curls of his hair, biting your lip as you ride against him, “I am yours. You are mine.”


End file.
